Attention Deficit
by warmpissbaby
Summary: Kallen isn't paying attention, and that's not gonna work for Milly.


"Let's start off with the obvious, does anyone have any ideas for the theme of the School Festival?"

"How about a space theme!"

"Nah, Miss President would prefer cowboys, right?"

"You're an idiot, Rivalz."

Like any other day, Kallen showed up to the student council meeting, as did the other council members, the president and vice president, Milly and Lelouch, and the others, herself, Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, and Suzaku.

"What do you mean I'm an idiot? I know Miss President the best, and she'll like cowboys!" The blue haired boy argued.

"It's settled! Space theme it is!" Milly announced.

"What?!" Rivalz bit his lip and Shirley giggled. They had been discussing the plan for the School Festival that was coming up. Each year, they'd have events like making the worlds largest pizza and pin the tail on the donkey. The group had decided that it be best to have a theme for this year to make decorating a little easier.

"What do you think, Kallen?" Lelouch asked as he tilted his head slightly towards her with a smile. "I-I, uh…" She had gotten lost in thought, thinking about the events that had occurred with the Black Knights yesterday, she wasn't paying that much attention to the topic at hand.

"Don't tell me you weren't listening, Kallen!" Milly playfully glared at her as she struggled to jog her memory.

"I was listening I swear!" She began to panic. Her personality at school was much different then her real one, it wasn't like her to get lost in thought.

"Alright then, tell me what theme we're doing!" The president asked.

Kallen looked at the others for a hint, they all just looked with concern, knowing how angry Milly could get. She looked at her hands that were drenched with sweat and then looked back at the president.

"Uh, cowboys?"

"See! Kallen thinks it's a good idea!" Rivalz shouted.

"I'm afraid not." Milly smirked as she walked towards Kallen slowly. Nina and Suzaku looked frightened, Kallen remembered that they had gotten in trouble once before, though she hadn't been there to see what Milly had done to them.

_Why can you remember that and not the goddamn theme?_ Kallen questioned herself.

"Suzaku, lock the door." The president demanded as the soldier quickly got up from his seat and made his way to the door. Everyone in the room gulped as Milly stood in front of Kallen, sweat trickling down the face of the latter.

Suddenly, Milly pounced on Kallen and everyone in the room gasped, as they thought Milly had attacked her.

But after a few seconds small noises came from the two of them, now on the floor.

Laughter?

"stohohohOHOP!" Kallen giggled as Milly's fingers scribbled across her stomach. Milly lifted herself a little off of Kallen to reveal that she had simply begun to tickle her, Kallen now a giggling mess as she attempted to stop the assault with her hands, her face now beet red.

"GUHUHUhuys h-hehehehelp!" Kallen managed to squeak out. The others watched in shock, not in a million years had they imagined that Kallen would be ticklish.

"You could help her," Milly started, as she moved on the Kallen's ribs, making her laughter twice as loud. "Or, you could be spared from the punishment and help me!" She finished her offer and stopped tickling Kallen for a second to turn to the others. Kallen, still giggling, huffed as she tried to get away, but alas, Milly had straddled her.

"Look Miss President, I'd love to help but-" Nina's words were cut off by a squeal as Milly pinched her side. The devilish president looked up at her with a smile. "Actually, I'd love to help!" Nina finished.

Lelouch stood up. "Whatever, this'll be payback for the time you snitched on me for skipping classes." He said with a smirk.

Kallen gulped as the rest of the student council gathered around her, Lelouch pinning her hands above her head and the rest sitting by her sides. Suzaku poked her side as a test.

"SUHUHUZAku!" She screamed as she scrunched up her face.

"That was super cute." Nina smiled.

"H-Hey!" Kallen said, flustered and angry. "Don't call me cute!" She huffed.

"You're not the a position to make a threat, you're gonna get punished for that!" Rivalz smiled as the student council began to tickle her again.

"GUHUHUHUYS I'M S-SEHEHERIOUS! STOHOHOHOP!"

"But you look so adorable!" Shirley cooed, but it only made it worse.

Kallen laughed until tears streamed down her face, she couldn't take all six of them.

"PLEHEHEHEHEASE! I'LL PAHAHAY MORE A-ATTENTION!" Kallen begged.

The others looked at each other.

"But only if you say uncle!" Milly smiled.

"UHUHUHNCLE! UHUHUHNCLE!" Kallen laughed.

The student council lifted their hands off of Kallen, her face red.

"Nehehever, dohoho that again." Kallen spoke as the others stood up beside her. "You're not nearly as threatening when you're lying on the ground after we just tickled you to tears." Shirley smiled, making Kallen face somehow grow redder. Nina extended her hand to help her up. "You do I'm going to get you all back soon, right?" She said smugly.

Her confidence grew when she noticed that everyone else in the room was looking at her in fear.


End file.
